Rusty
Rusty is a steam engine from Starlight Express. He is usually relegated to the sidings but is often given permission to enter in the World Championship Engine Railway Races. Bio in the series 2011-2012 *[[Gabriel and the Railway Races|'Gabriel' and the Railway Races]] - Rusty is discovered to be Thomas's exchange engine. He allows Thomas, Little Engine and the Green Meadow Kids to participate in the annual railway races. Rusty races with his partner Pearl on easier courses but on the downhill final, Dustin is his partner. *The Wrath of Electra - Rusty is mostly seen having a hard time, such as Electra threatening him and Lukas causing him to burst his safety valve. Later Rusty helps rescue Armand from the scrapyards and fights Electra's minions to save Pearl. 2012-2013 *Battle of the Trains - Rusty comes to the Island of Sodor to serve his exchange period. However his visit is not entirely pleasent as Electra arrives at the same time. Rusty later scolds Thomas for fibbing to Danielle and Taylor and help him rescue Willa and Rachael from Electra's prison. During the battle Rusty helps Armand take the coaches away to safety. *The Hunt for Raven - Rusty helps Armand in his manhunt for Raven. Persona Rusty is sweet, innocent and naive but can be easily provoked. He is cheerful and optimistic but can easily be agitated when being bullied or let down. Friends Rusty is good friends with Thomas and Little Engine as all three have a lot in common. Rusty is also good friends with the Green Meadow Kids, despite most of them being electric engines in their train forms. Rusty has friends amongst the coaches and trucks but his best friends are Dustin and Flat-Top Relationships *'Pearl' - Rusty is madly in love with this cute coach and will do anything to protect her against any enemies. Enemies *'Electra' - Rusty's main enemy. Electra arrogently sees Rusty as nothing but a pile of scrap. Electra knows Rusty has the capability of winning the races but is determined to not let him succeed. Electra is also disgusted by the fact that Rusty loves Pearl and would try anything to get her away from him. *'C.B.' - Due to difficulties in the past, Rusty has a strong distrust towards C.B. Appearances In Gabriel and the Railway Races, ''and ''The Wrath of Electra Rusty is seen in his human form as is common within the musical Starlight Express. In Battle of the Trains ''Rusty is seen in his locomotive form. Basis Rusty is a USATC/WD Class S100 0-6-0T steam tank engine. Powers Being an engine, Rusty is limited to just wheeshing hot steam and blowing sparks in defense. He was built for heavy duty shunting so he has a strong haulage capacity. HIe is also very fast and can easily win a race if given the chance. Weaknesses He's small compared to everyone else. This makes him seem weak and defenseless by most of the powerful engines. Stories *[http://tgmk.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_and_the_Railway_Races '''Gabriel' and the Railway Races] *The Wrath of Electra *Battle of the Trains *The Hunt for Raven Category:Characters Category:Starlight Express characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trains